Down by the Docks
'''Down by the Docks '''is the twenty-sixth and final episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Brendam Docks is a very busy place. Tons of people and goods arrive every day. Salty loves working here too, but unfortunely, he needed some repairs. When a new engine arrived, he thought he was going to be replaced! But the Fat Controller soon cleared that up. Keep reading to find out how. I hope you have enjoyed these about these new engines helping out during a railway expansion. Love, The Author. Plot Salty has now worked at Brendam Docks for a long time and can think of nowhere else to be. Every day, he sorts out the engines' trucks and coaches. It is hard work, but Salty loves putting a bit of musical taste to it. "Down by the Docks! We are a team Working together Just like family!" "Argh! It is good to be down by the docks," he sighed. However, recently, he had sometimes had trouble starting. "Come on, Salty!" urged his Driver. "Doing my best," replied Salty. "Where have you been, lazybones?" asked Cranky. "A good day to you. Slight issues starting up. I should be fine." But the workload was increasing and sometimes Salty felt he had too much to do! One day, there was a special load coming in. "An engine?" asked Cranky. "Hello Sodor!" called the engine. He spoke with a Brooklyn accent. "Who are you?" asked Cranky. "Porter here, coming in from Brooklyn, New York." "Where's that?" "In America," explained Porter. "I see," said Cranky. "Do you fit on the rails?" Porter laughed. "I've been rescaled, no worries. Now, please put me down." Cranky did just as Salty arrived. "Hullo!" called Salty. "Hello! I'm Porter. I'm here to help at the Docks." "I'm Salty and I've glad you've come to help." "Ah! It does feel good to be at the Docks. My class was built to work there anyways. I wouldn't want to be at a quarry!" he laughed. "Ha! Neither would I!" agreed Salty. Porter soon learned what he had to do and he and Salty became good friends. "Where do you want me to leave these freight cars?" he asked Salty one day. "Freight cars?" asked Salty, puzzled. "We call them trucks." "Sorry. In America, we call them freight cars you see," he explained. He also learned the correct terms to use on a British Isle. But Salty continued having difficulties starting up. Sometimes, he would make coughing noises. He became rather worried. "Oh no! What if Porter is here to replace me?" he thought. He thought that a good reason of why Porter was here. The next day, Salty was shunting some empty trucks to Cranky, but when he applied his brakes, nothing happened! "Oh no!" he cried. Porter saw this and raced in front of him. Using his sandboxes on his domes, he gripped the rails splendidly and managed to stop Salty. "Thank you," said Salty. "Anytime," replied Porter. Then, the Dock Manager came over. "What's all this?" he asked. "My brakes failed, Sir," explained Salty. "Hmm, I must talk to the Fat Controller." Salty was worried. "I'm going away for sure now," he thought. "Probably back to the quarry," he thought sadly. He waited anxiously for the Fat Controller. Porter shunted Salty into a siding and continued with the days work. Quite soon, came the Fat Controller with an inspector. "Alright then, look him over Inspector," ordered the Fat Controller. "Right away." The Inspector inspected Salty carefully and his Driver told him some of the problems going on recently. "Sir, are you inspecting to see which parts can be useful to repair other engines?" asked Salty, nervously. "Nonsense! Why do you ask that?" "Because I'm worried Porter's come to replace me." "No!" laughed the Fat Controller and explained. "He's come to take care of the work while you have an overhaul! I've been arranging it with Mr. Means, but its taken quite a while. After you come back, you'll both work here at the Docks." "Thank you Sir!" The next day, Salty was taken to the Dieselworks on David's goods train. "Good bye Salty!" called Cranky and Porter. Porter did a good job at the Docks whilst Salty was away. Meanwhile, Salty missed home and was glad when his overhaul was over. "I'm back!" he announced proudly. "Welcome back," puffed Porter cheerfully. "Oh darn it," thought Cranky. "To celebrate; a musical! In one. Two. Three!" (Salty, Cranky, Porter, workmen and trucks join in whilst doing work) "Down by the Docks That's the place to be! Down by the Docks Gateway to the sea! Down by the Dockside We are a team Working together Just like family! (Bill and Ben arrive and join in) Down by the Docks Where you're never on your own! (David puffs in and joins in) Down by the Docks It's really home from home! Down by the dockside, Down by the dockside Down by the dockside Is where - we want to be . . ." Truly, there's no place Salty and Porter would rather be than by Brendam Docks. They are now good friends and work happily together. The End. I hope you have enjoyed this series which introduces a huge cast that was not seen in the original Adventures on Rails. This is not the end. The Legend of the Ghost Train will be released on October 26th, 2015. Characters *David *Bill and Ben *Porter *Salty *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Brendam Docks *Vicarstown Dieselworks Trivia *This episode is based off the seventeenth season episode, "Away From the Sea". Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes